Image displays can be found throughout everyday life and include computer monitors, televisions, smartphone screens, and billboard advertising. Additionally, low-power displays, such as those found in electronic reader devices have become widespread. Using electrofluidic display technologies, it has become possible to create electronic reader devices with monochrome and color images that exhibit a visual brilliance and contrast that can rival that of conventional printed media. Electrofluidic display cells include a viewable fluid channel that can be filled with various fluids in order to modulate the viewable contrast, reflectance and/or color of the cell.
Photovoltaic (PV) devices generate electrical power by converting light into electric current using semiconducting materials. The use of PV devices has increased due to advances in absorber materials and decreasing production costs, and solar-generated electricity is now part of the electrical power supply in many countries. Additionally, PVs can now be directly incorporated into a wide variety of optical and electrical systems due to their compatibility with semiconductor device fabrication technologies.